


The Initiative

by Jacynon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, dick stepping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:22:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7684375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacynon/pseuds/Jacynon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After having been subjected to the Academy's unconventional methods of traitor punishment, Dennis finds himself escaping from the Fusion dimension and tries to warn Yuya. He ends up hitting a few roadblocks along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Initiative

**Author's Note:**

> AKA Shun steps on Dennis's dick. That's the fanfic. I have no excuse for this.
> 
> If you know me well enough you can actually pinpoint the exact moment that I completely gave up on this and just wanted to get it over with because it's incredibly self-indulgent.

Okay, so Yuya wasn't home.

Dennis was okay with that. He could deal with it. That was fine.

_(It wasn't fine.)_

But even the fact that it wasn't fine was fine, because Dennis was resourceful and Dennis was cunning. He knew many methods of thinking on his feet and keeping a level head. At least, sort of. How _else_ could he have managed to escape the Academy, especially after receiving the type of treatment that the Doctor and the faux-pharmaceutical facility forced upon him?

Of course, he would have been much better off in his problem-solving endeavors if said treatment wasn't actively hindering his ability to think and function like a normal human being.

His face felt hot. Well, scratch that. _Everything_ felt hot.

That was kind of the problem.

And it was because of the fact that his head was, figuratively speaking, currently on fire that he decided the next best bet was to find the closest friend of Yuya's. Even attempting to track his duel disk didn't seem to work, which meant that he was too far away to be getting a connection.

He attempted to track one of the other's duel disks instead - _anyone's_ \- and found a response within the signal's radius.

After seeing who it was, he promptly groaned and ran a hand down his face.

Both Kurosaki siblings were holed up in a remote housing area, and they really weren't the people Dennis wanted to see when he was like this. Then again, he didn't exactly want to see anyone, at least not the way he was at the moment. Still, he needed to warn someone of the types of experiments the Academy was taking part in and forcing on whoever they deemed traitors.

They were allies, to be fair. While Dennis hadn't spoken much to the recently released Ruri and while Shun hadn't forgiven him for all he'd done during his period of loyalty to the Academy, they still knew perfectly well that they were on the same side.

 _This is a bad idea_ , he thought to himself as he knocked on the door and tried to steady his breathing.

Of course, it was Shun who had to open the door. Ruri wouldn't have been a much better option, but she definitely was preferable.

There was a split second of indifference on Shun's face, just before it twisted into a scowl. It was clear that the last person Shun wanted to see was Dennis. He seemed like he had something he wanted desperately to say, or like he wanted to tell the orange-haired duelist to leave, but he was evidently polite enough to let Dennis have the first word.

Without warning, Dennis took a step forward, right into the house, and urgently stated, "I need to ask you about - "

"Shun?"

A familiar and feminine voice called out from a different section of the house. Dennis immediately identified her as Ruri, though he couldn't see her, and she called again, "Who's there?"

"No one!" Shun said, grabbing the orange-haired duelist by the shoulder and pushing him into the nearest room.

He heard a loud _thud_ and Dennis groaning in pain, then entered the room and shut the door, making sure to lock it. A quick glance around made him register that it was the bathroom, and that he'd just pushed the other man straight into the short wall of the bathtub. Dennis rubbed at his neck and straightened his back, but decided for whatever reason to remain on the floor.

Having been a prisoner of the Academy for as long as she was, Ruri was still recovering and, in Shun's opinion, really didn't need to see anyone who at any point worked for such a place if it wasn't completely necessary.

A part of him felt bad for being so violent with Dennis. That part was _very_ small, though.

They might have been on the same side, but they weren't by any stretch on good terms.

Dennis stared with an amused expression, despite the pain in his back. "I see your sister's doing alright."

They _especially_ weren't on their way to being friends with the way Dennis spoke and acted.

It was obviously an attempt to get Shun riled up, one that worked all too often and all too well. It wasn't the first time he'd tried to bring Ruri into the conversation to get a reaction out of him, and it _really_ pissed Shun off every time he did it. And though he wanted to throw an insult his way, or to throw him out of the damn house, Shun stopped after getting a good look of the fusion user.

Something about Dennis was definitely...off.

He hadn't questioned why Dennis decided to stay sitting on the white tiles, or even why he'd looked so worn out when Shun first opened the front door. Yet actually taking in the sight brought even more questions to his mind. Dennis appeared to be hiding his entire front body with his legs, also poorly covering his reddened face, and his shoulders moved at a rapid pace - so, he was out of breath or something, but Shun couldn't really tell why.

Had he sprinted there? Was he just in a battle, and with whom? It wasn't necessarily concern that filled Shun's gut, but it wasn't just curiosity, either.

"What's wrong with you?" he eventually asked in an annoyed tone.

Dennis frowned and sighed. "The Doctor - or, no," he corrected himself and looked for a moment to Shun, then averted his eyes once more, visibly shivering, "the scientists under him - he was working alongside the Professor - they became sort of... _inventive_ with their methods of punishment, yeah?"

There was something strange about the way he spoke, like he was preoccupied or focused on something else. His words were sporadic and disjointed, and it took a moment for Shun to fully understand what he meant. Was his strange behavior a result of said experiments? That seemed the most likely situation, despite Shun not fully understanding.

"And, so," Shun said slowly, "you decided to come _here_ first?"

Dennis snapped his head up. "Do you think I'd go first to the one whose sister I helped kidnap? To the one I betrayed? No," he said incredulously, eyebrows furrowing. "I tried to go to Yuya first, because I wanted to tell him what the Academy's doing. He wasn't home, so I went to the closest person I could find."

For a few seconds, Shun paused and looked down, attempting to recall something. "If I'm correct, Yuya should be attending his classes right now," he speculated.

"Damn it," the orange-haired man cursed, gripping his own shoulders tighter.

Not knowing the details of the situation made him beyond irritated.

Shun _had_ to figure out what was wrong.

He observed the man on the ground carefully, looked over his hunched up body, glazed on his red cheeks and on his shivering body, saw how he was trying so hard to cover himself up, and _oh_. It was almost as if there was a wall that had suddenly been taken down that separated him from the answer he was seeking. _That_ was the reason.

A part of his brain finally clicked into place. He understood the problem.

"...So that's your issue, then?" Shun asked, face contorting in disgust. Some sort of... _aphrodisiac?_ Was that the type of treatment Dennis was talking about? That was the most likely thing he could think of, no matter how unpleasant. He moved to lean against the sink counter and crossed his arms, eying Dennis from the side. A large part of him wished he'd changed his mind about wanting to know what the problem was.

There was a sign of shock as Dennis visibly jumped, eyes widening as if he'd been caught doing something terrible. That was a near confirmation for Shun's suspicions. He was probably embarrassed about being found out, which made sense. Shun tried to imagine himself in the same situation and shuddered at the idea, at how he would have reacted, and a tinge of sympathy found its way into the back of his mind.

Something in him took pity on Dennis, even considering everything the fusion user had done.

"If you're going to want to face Yuya, you can't think that you'll be able to like that," he accused pointedly.

"Do you think I don't know that?" as he spoke, Dennis glared at Shun's legs, unable to meet eyes with him. He gripped his own arms tightly and crossed his legs into an 'X' in front of him, leaning his back against the cold bathtub. Face completely flushed, he looked beyond miserable, and the grimace on his face made him look even moreso. "I'm not about to show myself like - like _this,_ not to Yuya."

Then again, he wasn't too eager to show himself the way he was to anyone. Shun was likely a worse person to be around in that situation than Yuya, but something about the son of Yushou Sakaki was immensely intimidating in terms of how vulnerable Dennis was able to be around him.

And, of course, Yuya being the child of his old teacher made it even more difficult.

"But you had no issue showing yourself to me, the way that you are now?"

"Alright! You've got me, _yeesh_ ," Dennis exclaimed, exasperated, and raised his hands up in defense. "I didn't think this through when I first got here, yeah? Yeah? I just wanted to find Yuya and warn him about the Doctor's new treatment as soon as possible, but he wasn't _there_ , and so I went to see his friend instead. That's all."

The explanation made sense. All things considered, Shun really had little reason to doubt Dennis. Yes, the man had a hand in carding multiple people Shun cared deeply about. And yes, he previously worked directly with the Professor and under the Academy. But all of his actions since his apparent reformation wouldn't have made sense if he were to have been a traitor.

Then again, that didn't mean he necessarily _forgave_ Dennis.

Shun coughed into his fist and looked to the wall.

"And you haven't attempted to...get rid of it manually?"

"No?" Dennis replied, as if Shun were ridiculous for even suggested it. "I haven't had the time to. I've been dealing with this problem for maybe two hours, and it just hasn't gone away, but it wasn't as if I had much of an _opportunity_ to - to try fixing it on my own."

The conversation was more than uncomfortable, but Shun didn't think that his argument was quite getting through. If Dennis hadn't tried anything to make it go away, how could he have possible known that it wouldn't work?

To make his point clearer, Shun stepped closer to the other's curled up form, prompting Dennis to flinch. "You have an obvious problem," he said, crossed arms tightening as he gave a scrutinizing look. Without warning, he brought a heel up between Dennis's crossed legs and pulled them slightly apart. There was a clear bulge straining the front of his pants, and Shun looked away out of both general decency and personal discomfort.

" _Thank_ you!" the other nearly shrieked and pushed the foot away, voice laced with panicked sarcasm, covering himself again as quickly as possible. "I know, I'm aware, you don't have to remind me."

Shun sighed and stepped back, observing how Dennis's face was entirely flushed and how his eyes were glazed over in humiliation. It was a rare sight - not many were able to see the vulnerable side of the self-proclaimed entertainer.

One thing was for sure, though.

Dennis was being _really_ annoying. Not that this was new.

"All I am saying," he started, picking his foot up again and pushing it to Dennis's thigh, solely for the purpose of making a point, "is that you should at least _try_ to get rid of it. Are you really about to just let it stay this way?"

That time, he decided not to look away, to drink in the form of his ex-enemy as he flinched and tried to back away, only to be met with more cold porcelain. There was almost something like fear in his eyes, thought it more seemed like degradation. Then, an emotion akin to resolve passed over Dennis's face as he tensed his shoulders and gave a challenging stare, trying his hardest to keep his composure.

The hard-on tugged shamefully at the fabric and Shun's eyes were pointedly fixated on it. The bottom of his shoe laid tantalizingly close to Dennis's erection.

Then, an idea invaded Shun's head.

He took maybe ten seconds to turn it over in his mind, because he admittedly wasn't the best at thinking things through. Still, it seemed the only progression that made sense, and he moved his leg, knee just above the other man's head. Shun let his heel dig into the front of Dennis's pants, placed his foot right over the covered dick, not enough to hurt but just enough to get a reaction.

The immediate assumed reply was that Dennis would push him away, question him and call him out on his inappropriate behavior, but none of that happened.

It was obvious that Dennis was trying to hide as much of himself as possible, head pointed down to the point where his chin touched his chest and arms held firmly in front of his body. Even so, the tips of his ears were clearly visible and significantly red, giving a fair indication of what the rest of his face looked like. He gasped, "What is this? Revenge? Some...t - twisted form of payback?"

"You can call it that, if you want," Shun replied in a steady voice, narrowing his eyes.

Then, quietly, Dennis replied with, "Not that it would make anything _different_ ," and Shun didn't give a verbal response, only leaned himself forward and pressed the tip of his shoe down harder on the clothed dick, grinding his heel and feeling the legs around him twitch.

What came out of Dennis was a series of gasps and moans and other noises that Shun was not at _all_ prepared to hear. He'd never been too sexually focused, as a person, and didn't have a lot of experience in those types of things. Of course, this was inherently sexual, and Shun couldn't exactly escape that. Then again, he didn't really wake up that morning and plan immediately for _this_ to happen.

There were many instances throughout it that Shun wanted to stop, but something in him couldn't give up the feeling of dominance.

"So - so, what?" Dennis started, trying to compose his expression and looking up at Shun, who was almost knocked off his feet from how startled he'd been. "Do you like this? Is this really the sort of thing you're into?"

Shun blinked, rendered almost speechless, and stopped the movement of his foot.

The man on the ground made a choked noise and Shun could feel his tense legs relax, just for a moment. Either Dennis was making a futile attempt to gain the upper hand with his words, or he was being sarcastic out of the simple desire to save face and preserve some amount of pride. Whichever was the case, it wasn't acceptable.

"Are you listening to yourself?" he asked rhetorically, then resolved in asserting his power over the situation and leaned down, grabbing at Dennis's hair. Though he refrained from tugging at it, his grip was firm. "You're the one who wants this, aren't you?"

Despite his words, it didn't change the fact that Dennis's claims were at least somewhat truthful, and he let out a small, " _Hah_ ," in response.

It annoyed Shun to know that his feelings were at all transparent.

Shun was more getting worked up by the feeling of control than anything else, and even further by the fact that someone who'd hurt him and those he cared about was letting him take control, _wanted_ him to take control. It was almost therapeutic for him. Almost. Most prominently, it was just ridiculous and at least a bit embarrassing, though that was more a secondhand feeling.

"And if you want it," he said, trying to keep his tone steady, "you should ask for it."

Before all the words left his mouth, Dennis froze up, and it sent Shun into a mild panic. Was that a bit extensive? He wondered immediately if that was too much, if he'd gone too far and if he should have stopped while he was ahead. Even through his borderline regret, he moved his foot just to the right and rested it on Dennis's inner thigh, figuring that he had a better chance at succeeding if he didn't show weakness.

It didn't register at first for Dennis that Shun _actually_ wanted him to ask for it, but when he did realize it, he could have sworn that his heart stopped.

He swallowed dryly and could feel himself getting even more worked up over it in spite of his shame. It could have been a result of his inherent guilt, a desire to please one of the people he'd hurt in the past, but he wasn't sure because it just felt so _good_ at a fundamental level. And that in and of itself noticeably discomfited him, making him want to climb right out the window and hide himself for eternity.

And just as Shun was _sure_ that Dennis would deny him, just as he was convinced that the orange-haired duelist would stand up and walk out -

"I want you t - " he stopped, swallowed, and screwed his eyes shut before shifting his head down and saying, "to - to step...on me."

 _Well_.

If anyone told Shun approximately thirty minutes prior that he'd have heard those words come out of Dennis Mackfield's mouth at any point in time, he would have been absolutely dumbfounded. To be fair, he still partially felt that way, and the situation almost knocked the breath right out of him.

He gave a faux confused hum and shifted his foot, rubbing the outsole of his shoe against the fabric of Dennis's pants, just above his inner thigh. For a moment, he wondered just how far he was able to take this, how far the other was willing to go. Out of something like bile fascination and hazy excitement, he responded, "I'm already doing that."

There was a short intake of breath. Dennis's face fell in shame.

He stared down at the foot placing pressure on his leg, missing that friction elsewhere, needing it. "If you want me to be vulgar, I can be vulgar, fine," he claimed, attempting to feign confidence despite his tone being laced with mortification. Even so, if Dennis could be described as anything, it was an entertainer. He tried in his mind to equate satisfying Shun's desires with putting on a show, and it made things slightly more bearable. Slightly.

"I'm waiting," the dark-haired man said, and that shouldn't have been attractive.

"I want you to st - to step on my dick, Kurosaki," he choked out, rushing through his sentence right up until he got to the name.

It was like Dennis had officially signed his pride away, but he found that he couldn't bring himself to care at that moment as Shun pressed down on his erection, and he whined eagerly. His previous hesitation was practically nonexistent as he let out a list of jumbled phrases that included _please_ and _don't stop_ and other things that he knew he would have been disgraced to have said at a later time.

Dennis cried out as he came, thrusting his hips up to make the foot grind even harder into him, and really, that _wasn't_ a sound that Shun ever desired to hear. It sent a strange spark in the pit of his stomach. He tried to ignore the fact that he'd been so openly aroused and dropped his foot with a loud _clap_.

After taking a step back, Shun was able to properly look at Dennis, and automatically regretted it.

Both his palms laid flat on the tile floor and his shoulders were slack against the porcelain tub. It was obvious that he was worn out, panting and blood rushed almost entirely to his head, not moving to hide any part of himself despite his legs still being parted and giving full view of the dark stain on his pants. Dennis looked a combination of sated and entirely defenseless.

Shun wondered how he and Dennis would be able to duel each other in the future after having that sight burned into his memory.

It was hard to find the words that fit how he was properly feeling, but he ended up saying, "You look like a mess." And while he intended for it to sound blunt, his tone was almost breathless.

Part of him expected Dennis to come up with some sort of retort - actually, a large part of him expected that. Yet the man on the floor just gave a huff of laughter and stared lazily at the wall, not making an effort to save himself some level of dignity, if he were to have any left. It was hard to argue with Shun's observation, anyway. He not only looked like a mess, but also _felt_ like one.

"Overheated?" Shun asked simply.

Dennis shrugged and straightened his back. "Something like that."

The question was meant to be somewhat mocking, but it ended up backfiring. That amount of honesty wasn't something Shun was very used to, especially not from Dennis, and he raised an eyebrow. "You certainly seem like it," he said, wanting to illicit more of a reply out of his former enemy. "I didn't expect you to give up the façade so quickly and easily."

"I do humiliating things all the time. I am an entertainer, after all," Dennis stated, giving a lopsided smile and momentarily closing his eyes, "but I'm not very used to _feeling_ humiliated."

Shun hummed in response. "Is _that_ how you feel?" he asked, not expecting a reply, and continued when Dennis actually looked up to his eyes, "Wasn't that what tipped you over the edge, though?"

"...I suppose I deserve you pushing this."

If Dennis's face could have gotten an even deeper shade of crimson, it would have. He sighed heavily and leaned his head against the wall, bringing his knees together and then grimacing at the uncomfortably wet feeling. He then placed an arm over his legs in an instinctive attempt to hide it, regardless of the events that led up to it. The heat in his body was beginning to leave and his mind started clearing up.

He figured that was a good sign, though it ultimately only served to make him more self-aware and self-conscious. Those weren't normal emotions for him, but he'd never been in quite that sort of position.

Shun pressed his back against the door as he asked, "Was that enough?"

"It seems you were right," Dennis replied, rubbing at his neck. "It's wearing off now. I guess it lasts just until it's taken care of - _oh_ \- I should remember to mention that to Yuya when I tell him."

The dark-haired duelist raised an eyebrow and put a hand on his side. "I doubt you'll be telling him about," he looked Dennis up and down once and continued, "this," as he gestured vaguely.

In response, Dennis shut his eyes and let out a loud laugh. "No, absolutely not, as _if_."

The conversation seemed to then be at a standstill, leaving the two sitting in the silent bathroom, and the tension began to rise. It wasn't as if they had much to discuss - what exactly _could_ they have talked about? Shun wasn't about to bring up anything that took place within the last half-hour or so, and it didn't appear as though Dennis was going to, either.

He glanced over at Dennis, taking note of the ruined clothes.

"...I'll give you something to change into," he stated, and wondered momentarily if he was being too soft, but dismissed the idea. It was more of an excuse to leave the room and to get a chance to clear his mind, to cool himself down for a second and gather his bearings. He also didn't want to go another second laying eyes on Dennis while he looked like _that_.

Before he'd even finished his sentence, Dennis was already pulling himself up, and opted to sit on the edge of the tub instead of the floor. "Kind of you," he let out off-handedly, and though he refrained from adding _unexpectedly_ , it went without saying.

Shun didn't hesitate in leaving. The trip to his room and back brought him down to reality, which unfortunately only made him want to berate himself more. What exactly was he _thinking_ at the time? Somehow, the event felt both personal and incredibly impersonal. Maybe he was overreacting - it wasn't as if the two of them just had _sex_ , or anything - but it was still the first sexual encounter that Shun ever really had.

He absentmindedly grabbed a random set of clothes, some that he hadn't worn in a while, and didn't care if they fit the other man or not.

Stepping back into the bathroom, he didn't say a word as he placed the clothes on the counter.

"You should leave once you're done," he stated, "before my sister sees you."

Dennis gave an uncomfortable smile and nodded. It seemed that he was thankfully not quite ready to see Ruri, himself, which set some worries Shun wasn't even aware he had to rest. Not waiting for a verbal response, Shun decided to wait just on the outside of the door. He didn't know why he had the strange urge to give Dennis any level of privacy. Maybe it was out of obligation, or something, but he couldn't quite tell.

Not five minutes passed before Dennis was already dressed and ready to leave.

Just before he was all the way out the door, Dennis stopped and turned back, meeting Shun's eyes. "Oh - Yuya might warn everyone about this after I tell him, by the way," he said, expression far to relaxed for anyone in his position. "It'll be a hard enough conversation as it is. I'd prefer it if you pretended not to know already."

Shun didn't give a response, but he didn't need to, as Dennis didn't wait for one before shutting the door behind him.

It wasn't as if he was planning to tell anyone about what happened, anyway.

He felt as though he'd just run a marathon and that he needed to take a twelve hour nap. He entered his newly furnished room and tried to calm his brain down, to straighten out his thoughts. Maybe Dennis didn't think much of it, maybe he just wanted to forget about the whole ordeal. There was also the possibility that Dennis thought something changed between them.

Maybe something _did_ change between them. He wasn't sure.

Well, if Shun knew anything, it was that he _really_ needed to work on his decision-making skills.


End file.
